My Heart Is Yours, My Night Fury
by NightFury101
Summary: Hiccup lives in Modern day Berk, Canada, what happens when he finds an abandoned baby anthro Night Fury, runs away from home and ends up in a hidden village of anthro dragons, with the father of the baby there...yaoi, this means boy on boy, don't like don't read
1. Chapter 1

**Hey everyone hope you in joy, this is like the first actual chapter I've ever written so enjoy!**

 _ **I do not Own any of the DreamWorks Characters.**_

Chapter One: The Finding

How had it come to this, only four weeks ago Hiccup's life was only slightly normal, until he found the Night Fury Draconian baby, abandoned in the woods, and only then did his world and everything he believed in get turned upside down. Now here he was standing next to the father of the baby, Toothless (the guy who really didn't like humans), pretending to be mates for his own protection, and being sexually harassed by a deranged Skrill Draconian and had a Screaming Death Draconian trying to flirt with him. And to top it all off half of the Draconian chieftains didn't even want him there. And the poor teen couldn't think his life could get any worse. Yet somehow it had only gotten worse since the day he had saved little Dray.

For once couldn't he have a normal life? Obviously not! Because the night he found Dray, was the night Dray's real mother was shot by a human, and apparently the first two hours of a Draconian offspring's life is the most essential, because it's the time in which the baby scents his or her mother, in which Dray hadn't been given the chance and so scented Hiccup as his mother. To say Toothless was angry about his mate's death would be an understatement, and even more so when he discovered his own son scented Hiccup as his mother.

So now Hiccup was stuck! The teen looked down to where Toothless's large; almost bear sized clawed hand sat on his waist, before looking up at the draconian's face. He could see it! The anger and disgust in his eyes, the same anger and disgust he saw in his dad's eyes. Had Hiccup just kept walking that night, he would probably still be putting up with the sexual and physical abuse. But still had it not been for Dray, he would never have gotten the courage to take the little Night Fury and run away into the mountains. And even though four weeks didn't seem like a long time, it felt only like yesterday he was walking home from school….

-FLASHBACK-

Four Weeks Ago

It was cold out when Hiccup began the long walk home from the small town of Berk, he lived about five miles outside of the town, there wasn't anything between his home and the town except wild Canadian wilderness, the town itself only had a few buildings, and a total population of about thirty three people, including himself and his father. He was one of the last kids left in the small town, only three others remained, Thunk and Sandy Crood, and Sophie Bennett, Eep and her boyfriend Guy Manson went to a college in Florida, and Jack Frost and Jamie Bennett got accepted into an all-boys academy in Maine.

As he walked home he stared up at the sky, one thought roaring through his mind; what was his dad going to do to him tonight? He remembered when he had turned nine years old his father automatically gave him his deceased mothers womanly duties. It was probably the worst day of his life, and he couldn't tell anyone.

His father blamed him, for his mom's death that is, she died giving birth to him, and ever since then his father had become a drunken abusive man. In truth Hiccup was terrified of the guy. Would he be awake or was he asleep from drinking.

About half way home Hiccup heard a gunshot, it actually made him jump, he wasn't really expecting to hear a gunshot for another month,

"That's weird, hunting season doesn't start for another month!" he muttered to himself. He continued walking, it had gotten quiet, and maybe it was just someone out practicing. About five minutes later something caught his attention, a shrill cry, not far off in the woods. He listened, before he heard it again, for some reason it sounded awfully familiar, the cry came again this time long and pitiful, that's when it hit him, it was a babies cry.

What in the world was a baby doing in the woods,

"Hello," he called out cupping his hands around his mouth, "is there anybody out there!" he shouted hoping for a reply, and when only the cry of the baby started up again did he begin to panic. His feet began to move on their own, the forest was no place for a child even if it was left to die out there, it was wrong, and who would want to leave a baby out there, especially with bears and wolves out, these thoughts crossed his mind. At this point he was running.

His ears picked up the babies cry again to his left, he turned and ran towards the sound, and within a few seconds he ran into a small clearing, with a large pile of boulders at the center.

"Hello!" he asked loudly praying for an answer as he inched towards the rocks, the closer he got he noticed a small trail of liquid in the light of the glowing sunset, he gulped and jumped as a small cry came from a small opening in between two large boulders, he rushed forward and thrust his arms into the opening, feeling a squirming body wrapped in a blanket, he slowly pulled the baby out so as not to hurt the infant, and once he had the baby out in the dying light he froze! This baby, this little baby was definitely not a human baby. For starters he had large scaley ear like horns and smaller horn like things all over his head hidden within a thin layer of still wet black hair, patches of black scales beneath both eyes and on both shoulders on his darkened yet slightly blood covered tanned skin, and from what Hiccup could tell the baby even had a set of wings, and a tail, but what really got him was the fact that his poor little scaled claw like hands seemed way too big for him.

Hiccup was kind of shocked, but yet in his eyes this infant was beautiful, who in their right mind would give up such a precious child.

He was brought back to reality when the baby began crying again,

"Hey little guy, it's all right!" Hiccup cooed as he held the strange baby closer to his chest, trying to wrap his coat around them both, "Your safe now!" he whispered, the baby began snuggling closer to him, trying so hard to get as close to the warmth Hiccup's body gave off. It was then Hiccup decided to take the child home with him, and pray that his father was asleep.

As Hiccup left the clearing he had no idea someone was watching him, he didn't see the young woman who looked just like the baby crying tears of happiness and sadness from high in the trees, he didn't see the blood the pool of blood at the foot of the trees, he didn't see her smile as he carried the baby away, and he definitely didn't see her close her eyes and fall to the ground, dying from a gunshot wound from her back.

 **Hope you liked, please comment or feel free to pm me, if anyone has any thoughts or ideas for the second chapter just let me know, I always appreciate someone else's input. Thx.**


	2. Chapter 2: The Decision

**Ok so this is the second chapter, I'm not sure how good it is but I hope you guys like it. Thanks for the reviews you guys are a great audience.**

 _ **Again I do not Own any of the DreamWorks Characters. And this is yaoi that means boy x boy if you don't like please do not read!**_

Chapter Two: The Decision

It was dark out when Hiccup got home with the baby, just as the snow began to fall. The first thing Hiccup noticed was that it was dark inside the house, which was quite strange, normally his father was up drinking, but something felt different.

The teen slowly opened the door, before something fluttered in front of his face making him jump in shock, the baby grunted and began to whimper from being so rudely woken up! Hiccup looked down at the odd baby, patting his back,

"Sorry bud!" Hiccup apologized, he looked down to see what had fallen, and found a piece of paper, he squatted down and picked it up, it was a note, he flipped the lights on, and made his way over to the couch, he laid the baby down and placed a pillow beside him to keep him from falling off.

He then opened the note and began to read aloud to himself and the baby,

"Runt," he began trying to imitate his father's voice, "Gone hunting in the States, I'll be back in about four weeks," he paused and actually smiled for the first time in years, "Looks like we got the place all to ourselves!" he whispered as he gently ran a finger over the baby's head, tracing the little horns, before continuing to read the note, "Take care of the house and keep it spotless, and when I get back you had better be stripped and bent over for me!" Hiccup grimaced and shuddered, he hated his father! Literally hated the man, if hate could kill his dad would be dead, ever since his ninth birthday, wanted nothing more to do with him, that night still haunted him, all he had ever known was pain, never was his father an actual father.

Hiccup was brought back to reality when the baby began to cry.

"Hey bud, what's wrong?" he asked as he threw the note into the fire place letting the glowing embers burn the note. He turned and picked the crying baby,

"What's wrong?" he asked as he patted the baby's back, then it hit him, maybe the baby was hungry, so he carried the baby through the house to his bedroom, once in his room he laid the baby down in the center of his bed, and made his way into his closet and began scanning for the box that had "Junk" written in big bold letters.

Finally he spotted the box under a pile of blankets, he stood on the tip of his toes trying to reach the box, only managing to push it further back,

"I hate being short!" he grumbled, as he pulled his desk chair into the small closet and easily grabbed the small box. Once he set the box down he immediately began pulling things out, he pulled out some old baby and to his surprise he found an unopened package of cloth diapers and a unopened can of Baby Formula.

Hiccup grinned at his find, and took a bottle and the formula tucking both under his arm before carefully trying to pick up the wailing baby and quickly made his way back through the house back to the living room, where he once again laid the baby back down on the couch and then immediately began crying again.

"Hold on just a few minutes and I'll have you some milk bud!" Hiccup cooed as he stepped into the small kitchen.

The teen paused when he reached the sink, he remembered something he had learned from school a few weeks ago in his health class; always wash a baby bottle in hot water before giving it to a baby!

Hiccup twirled on his feet and marched over to the cooking stove and turned on two burners before pulling out two small pots, one pot he filled up with water and dropped the baby bottle and its cap into the water, the second pot he filled halfway full of water putting it's burner on simmer so it wouldn't be hot when he mixed in the baby formula.

About ten minutes later, after trying to control a fussing human-dragon hybrid newborn, while waiting for the bottle to be good and sterilized, Hiccup found himself sitting in his mother's old rocking chair, quietly thinking, while the baby slowly drank from the bottle.

Hiccup looked down at the baby; who he had discovered was indeed a boy, and that he was right when he guessed that the baby had wings and a tail, and that his feet resembled his hands, large and scaley with claws; he smiled gently rocking the baby back and forth,

"Now what to call you?" the teen questioned, many names flew through his mind, some were human names, others were dragon names he knew from myth, and others from books he had read. Hiccup went through list after list of names until finally settling on one name that he found himself quite fond of,

"Dreki," Hiccup whispered, he looked down and smiled "I'll call you Dreki!" he gently rocked Dreki, until the baby had finally fell asleep.

Hiccup gently rose and slowly walked into his room and gently laid the baby down on his bed before pulling out a small old wooden cradle from his closet, he pulled out a few baby blankets from a box, and laid them down in the cradle for padding and then easily laid the sleeping baby into it.

As the brunette slipped out of the room and into the hallway a thought crossed his mind, one that froze him in his tracks!  
How was he going to protect Dreki when his dad returned! Hiccup began to panic, his heart felt like it was about to explode. What would his father do when he found out about Dreki?

It was getting hard to breathe, Hiccup couldn't explain but in the few short hours he had spent with the strange baby, Hiccup had become attached to the little guy, no "attached" wasn't the word, he had come to love the baby, even if the baby wasn't his, and wasn't human, he loved Dreki. And deep down he knew in his heart he wouldn't be able tolive with himself if his dad hurt Dreki.

That's when he made the decision, he knew that there was only really one choice he could make, he had to take Dreki and run! He had four weeks to make preparations, but he figured he had better make it two weeks instead, just to be on the safe side! And even if it killed him, he was going to protect Dreki!

 _ **Hey hope you guys enjoyed, please review and if anyone has anything they'd like to see in future chapters please let me know, I would love to hear anyone's idea's, so thanks I promise to update real soon.**_


	3. Chapter 3

**Update:**

 **Hey everyone I will not be Finishing "My Heart Is Yours My Night Fury", Sorry, kinda lost interest in it, I will be putting this story up for adoption, first come first serve, just email me at gregorystewart2012 and I will reply back as soon as possible, the new owner can rewrite the story and add to it, I will however will be putting up a new story, called "Of Dragon Princes, and Love Reincarnate" it will follow Hiccup in a slight modern, fantasy twist, were the Fairfolk declare war on humanity, the world as we know it ends, Hiccup is born into this new wild world, were once humans and technology rules, it is now ruled by magic! I liked this idea, it was something I don't think anyone has done before so I thought I'd give it a shot, Thanks for your support.**

 **NightFury101**


End file.
